In the motion furniture industry, mechanisms exist to move a chair between at least two positions: a closed position, with a footrest stowed and the chair back substantially upright; and a fully reclined position with the footrest extended, the chair seat inclined from the back to the front, and the back reclined (what is known as a “zero-gravity” position). This type of motion is now making its way into other environments, such as movie theaters or cinemas. However, these commercial environments present new problems for this type of motion furniture. It would be advantageous to have a design adapted for the challenges presented by these environments. Additionally, seating units exist that provide a reclined, zero-gravity position, but do so with a seat back that is fixed relative to the seat itself. Some users might prefer a similar seating unit, but one that reclines the back slightly, relative to the seat, when the seating unit moves to the zero-gravity extended position.